


feel me in the deepest parts of you

by cheapdreams



Series: the more the merrier [5]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Blow Jobs, Come Swallowing, Deepthroating, Dom/sub Undertones, Large Cock, Lucas is kinda soft, M/M, Teasing, hendery want that big dicc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-11-08 00:34:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17971079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheapdreams/pseuds/cheapdreams
Summary: Lucas has a big dick. Hendery has a slight obsession with getting his mouth on it.





	feel me in the deepest parts of you

**Author's Note:**

> requested by anon
> 
> kinda soft and kinda not?? I dunno I just love soft dom Lucas.

Lucas had a big dick. It was common knowledge among WayV - and NCT for that matter. Everyone wanted a piece of it, and everyone wanted to see how much of it they could take.

The only member Hendery knew for a fact could deepthroat Lucas was Kun. He'd blushed a pretty shade of pink and muttered something about Sicheng training the gag reflex out of him when Hendery asked. Honestly, he had no problem with letting Kun keep his title of deepthroat champion, but there was part of him that still wanted to try.

He knew he was really good at sucking dick, thanks to Ten and his love for putting anything in Hendery's mouth. It wasn't irregular for him to end up with four fingers or a dildo in his mouth to muffle his moans while Ten fucked him, and it became comforting to him. He liked to have things in his mouth, whether it was a pillow he'd bitten in the heat of the moment or a hand that was eventually going to be shoved up his ass. And if it was a thick dick? Well, he wasn't going to complain. 

Point of the story, he felt uniquely qualified for the position. So, when Hendery finally got Lucas alone in his room, the first thing he said between kisses was: "I want to suck your cock."

Lucas curled his leg over Hendery's and the mattress creaked under him as he shifted forwards to nip at Hendery's bottom lip. "Are you sure?"

"Yes, fuck yes," Hendery replied, reconnecting their lips and dragging his tongue along Lucas'. He took control easily, pushing Hendery's tongue aside to explore his mouth, trace every ridge and bump. If that wasn't enough, he pushed his hips against Hendery's, let him feel the brush of his massive erection against his own smaller one. Hendery whined against his mouth.

"So cute," Lucas said, pulling away and shifting just a little lower to suck at his jaw. Hendery moaned softly, baring his neck like a good omega. The musky scent of arousal coming from Lucas thickened at his sign of submission, and he breathed it in nice and deep. Betas and omegas smelled amazing in their own ways, and Hendery would never give them up, but alphas smelled  _right,_ like his biology and his mind were in perfect sync. "You think you can take all of my cock in your sweet little mouth?"

Hendery nodded slightly, drowning in the sensation of Lucas' teeth grazing against his pulse. Lucas smiled against his neck. "You know, Kun's the only one who's taken all of me. As soon as I presented, he was begging for my cock. You've seen him give head before. It makes him all adorable and needy, like it's his life goal to taste your cum."

Oh, Hendery remembered Kun giving him a blowjob. He'd even gone as far as disobeying Sicheng to get back to Hendery's cock. It  _was_ kind of cute, now that he thought about it. The image of Kun with his lips wrapped around his dick, peering up at him with those innocent brown eyes was equal parts endearing and hot. God, he just wanted to suck Lucas off so bad the more time he spent with that picture of Kun in his mind. He squirmed in Lucas' hold, shoving his face into a pillow that smelled like alpha. 

"Aw, are you getting all turned on thinking about Kun-ge?" Lucas cooed. Hendery nodded into the pillow, whimpering when he felt one of Lucas' big hands dip under the waistline of his jeans. He ran his fingers over the smooth skin of his ass, squeezing lightly. "Are you all wet for your alpha, baby?" His fingers trailed inward, brushing across Hendery's fluttering rim and making him twitch. 

"If you keep teasing, you're going to make me cum before I get to suck you," Hendery complained. Lucas chuckled, lifting his hand out of Hendery's jeans and licking the slick off of them. 

"Alright, then, on your knees," he said. Hendery scrambled to the floor, sitting on his knees and waiting patiently. Lucas swung his legs over the side of the bed, rubbing at the bulge in his pants. He popped the button and lifted his hips to slid them past his knees, leaving him in just his boxers. Hendery leaned forward, glancing up at Lucas for permission. "Go ahead, baby boy."

Hendery mouthed at the lump in his underwear, flicking his tongue at the tip, which stuck out slightly. Lucas wasn't even fully hard yet and he was already huge. It was equal parts terrifying and exciting. He grabbed the edge of his boxers with his teeth and pulled them enough so that Lucas' cock popped out, standing tall and curving towards his stomach. He wasn't just long, he was  _thick._ Hendery could practically feel his mouth water.

Starting slow, he licked a strip up the underside and locked his lips around the head. Precum flooded his mouth as he sucked, dipping his head to take a little more in. Bit by bit, he managed to stuff the first 3/4ths in his mouth, sliding it past his gag reflex with a bit of hesitation and difficulty. Lucas' hand found its way into his hair, and he groaned as Hendery hollowed his cheeks. "Fuck, so, so good, baby. You've got such a nice mouth, I wish it could be my cocksleeve all the time."

Hendery whimpered at that and pulled back, releasing his cock with an obscene 'pop!' He leaned down lower, laving his tongue over Lucas' heavy sack. He put one into his mouth, giving it a bit of individual attention, and then switched to the other, making the dirtiest slurping noises. Lucas' grip on his hair tightened while he kissed his way back up the shaft, taking his cock smoothly down a little over halfway. He paused, breathing through his nose and taking in the rich scent that came with being so close to an alpha's knot. He relaxed his throat and let Lucas slide deeper, until he was a centimeter or two away from his knot. His mouth felt so full, so nice and stuffed, and he wanted to stay like that forever. 

Lucas' hips twitched, and Hendery started bobbing his head up and down, getting a couple moans in return. "There we go, such a good boy. A good, obedient omega for his alpha," Lucas managed. Hendery hummed around his cock, and suddenly his knot was slammed against Hendery's lips. Lucas had bucked his hips by accident. The omega choked briefly, and he forced himself to use his nose to breath and keep from pulling off out of panic. "Fuck, sorry, baby, I didn't mean to. Your mouth is just so good."

Hendery got his rhythm under control again and glanced up at Lucas. He stopped moving, hoping Lucas got the message. It took a moment, but Lucas asked, "You want me to fuck your mouth? Baby, you're gonna choke." Hendery nodded slightly, relaxing his throat and mouth as much as he could. "Okay, then, if you want," Lucas said, thrusting shallowly to begin. It didn't take long for him to start moving faster, caught up in the pleasure and heat. Tears pricked Hendery's eyes and he gagged every once in a while, but he rubbed at his crotch anyway. The pain mixed with ecstasy in his brain, creating a powerful concoction that all went straight to.his dick. 

It felt so  _wonderful_ to be used like that, like he was a dumb toy to get Lucas off and nothing more. The thought made his dick twitch. He moaned around Lucas' cock, cupping his own as he raced toward the edge. He could tell Lucas was rapidly approaching the end, too, judging by how swollen his knot was. "Fuck, I'm cumming, fuck," was all the warning he got before there was hot semen invading his full mouth. It just kept coming and coming, and there was no way in hell he was going to be able to hold it all as well as Lucas' cock. It dripped down his chin and splattered on the hardwood, making a total mess. 

Lucas' was all he needed to spill into his jeans, like a horny teenager, moaning. He was sure he looked wrecked, cum dribbling from between his lips, still stretched around Lucas, tears rolling down his cheeks, and the front of his pants soaked. The cock in his mouth quickly slid out and the sound of tissues being taken out of a box alerted him moments before there were hands wiping his chin. "There we go, sweetheart," Lucas said, cleaning up the liquid that had stained the floor. "You okay?" He nodded and a hand cupped his crotch, making him hiss in overstimulation as his boxers chafed. "Aw, did you like sucking my cock so much that you came?"

"Lucas," Hendery whined, embarrassed. The alpha stared down at him, amused.

"Alright, come up on the bed and we'll snuggle," Lucas said, and Hendery promptly forgot about his wet jeans in favor for cuddles. He nestled himself into Lucas' arms, tucking his head against his large chest. Lucas didn't just have a big dick, he had a big body, perfect for hugs.

**Author's Note:**

> kudos and comments make me very happy, so I'd appreciate if you left one!! any requests, imagines, or just screaming can be sent to me on my [twitter](https://twitter.com/cheapdreams13) or [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/cheapdreams).


End file.
